Rincón del cielo
by Rooss
Summary: •Drabble• Sakura es cubierta por el manto de luz que el alba le ofrece. Y el cuarto, aun ausente de pintura, se tiñe de un tono de cielo. [•SS Month/Day1•SasuSaku•]


**Tìtulo:** Rincón del cielo

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Advertencias:** Sin beta

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic Es, Tumblr

**Dedicatoria:** Mi primer drabble, en la vida, creo. No soy de escribir cosas cortas hahaha, pero bueno, el SS Month lo vale. Espero les guste. Dedicado a todos ja, pero especialmente a las chicas de **Naruto's Dark Side**, ya que fueron ellas las que aportaron la mayoría de la ideas. En fin, que lo disfruten y feliz día 1 del Mes SS!

**Extra: **h * t * t * p * : */ * / * w * w * w * . * y * o * u * t * u * b * e * . * c * o * m * / * w * a * t * c * h * ? * v * = * A * _ * 5 * I * - * R * i * _ * 3 * G *0 , melodía con la que me inspiré para este pequeño escrito, digo, por si quieren mas drama y esas cosas XDD, solo quiten asteriscos.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Rincón__ del cielo_**

**_._**

_SS Month. Dia 1. _

_**P**rompt: The smell of fresh paint._

_._

_._

Su cuerpo titila. Los dientes de Sasuke castañean por la frialdad de un aire mañanero. La hora antes del alba siempre es la más fría. Bufa, rindiéndose a ponerse de pie y cerrar las ventanas.

.

Allá abajo todo está en silencio. Se burla un poco, reconociendo a cierta pelinegra perseguir a la Hokage, seguramente luego de una noche de sake.

.

Hace frío, y entonces recuerda que hay un cuerpo tibio en la cama, o se supondría que debería estarlo.

.

Probablemente, la luz que se cuela por el resquicio de la puerta de su habitación, lo conduzca a su destino. Calzándose solo de un par de guetas y con solo un par de pantalones de lino, deja que la nana tarareada, en voz de un ángel dulce, le guíe.

.

—Hn, me lo suponía —resopla con una sonrisa ladina.

.

Sakura está de espaldas en la habitación contigua a la suya, haciendo, lo que se supone, un sol, una nube y un arcoíris terriblemente chueco. Sasuke ríe, de modo que su facha de espectador termina al toparse con lo risueño de un par de ojos verdes.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —él niega. Ni siendo ninja, ni siendo kunoichi ni mucho menos discípula de sannin, ni con todas las advertencias del mundo Sakura es capaz de obedecer a algo tan simple como quedarse en cama, entre sus brazos y dormir.

.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso —avanza dos pasos y lo ve. No solo la madre se ha estado divirtiendo, como lo muestran las manchas de pinturas en su rostro tierno, también el hijo no nato que es protegido en su seno. Se detiene antes de dedicarle una mirada resignada pero próspera.

.

—No tenía sueño —confiesa sonriendo con dicha. No hay nada más importante para Sakura, en ese momento, que la manera tan maravillosa en que puede apreciar al enjundioso y tímido amanecer, delinear las montañas del valle sin fin a través de la ventana del cuarto de su próximo primer hijo—, es hermoso ¿verdad?

.

Lo es.

.

Pero Sasuke no presume de aquella belleza que es efímera con tan solo el pasar de las horas, él se ha encaprichado con tener un tesoro más valioso que un amanecer, un atardecer o un anochecer. Un tesoro con manchas de pintura en rostro, brazos y vientre. Un tesoro palpable que sea capaz de proteger.

.

Sakura es cubierta por el manto de luz que el alba le ofrece. Y el cuarto aun ausente de pintura se tiñe de un tono de cielo.

.

—Sí, lo eres —la sonrisa jubilosa de la pelirrosa transfigura en una nerviosa y pequeña. Un beso en la frente y se muestra un hombre decidido al tomar un rodillo.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

.

—Apresúrate, ese arcoíris no se pintara solo —Sakura ríe a carcajada limpia.

.

Esa mañana, los nuevos residentes del barrio Uchiha, alcanzaban a oír risas divertidas desde cierta ventana abierta con cortinas alborotadas.

.

Rendida, luego de una guerra de pintura que no fue capaz de ganar, Sakura recibe un descanso merecido. En la cama que abandonó a media noche para salir a pintar, descansa su cuerpo y el de alguien más. Alguien que aún no nace y alguien que la mira sin censar.

.

—Aun con pintura te sigues viendo linda —le hace un cumplido sabiendo que no lo escuchara. Es Sakura después de todo, la chica más sobresaliente de su generación, la de los mil genios, la de intelecto soberbio, la artista auto concebida de un jardín de terceros, la mujer que es vida a donde quiera que la siga.

.

Un beso en los labios y abandona el lugar; es su deber terminar lo que ella comenzó. Hay un conejo a medio dibujar, sin una cola esponjosa que lo caracterice. Sasuke se agacha, pretendiendo darle el final que merece.

.

Es su hijo el que viene, y esa habitación representa el cielo que ha de admirar todas las mañanas al despertar.

.

Es un rincón de cielo…

_"…__que le han de regalar"_

_._

_._

* * *

_**N**otas:_

_Que chuchi me salio, like always :v_

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Feliz nochebuena antes del manga :D_


End file.
